The present invention relates to a sole pad with a shock-absorbing and massaging effects. On the underside of the sole pad is provided with a mounting recess including first and second receiving cavities that are connected to each other by a connect groove. A pressure transmitter has a first massaging ball and a second massaging ball filled with liquid and in communication with each other by way of a tubular portion. The massaging balls of the pressure transmitter are produced in the same shape as the first and second receiving cavities with the tubular portion in the form of the connection groove so that the pressure transmitter can be securely housed in the first and second cavities and the connection groove. The first and second receiving cavities have respectively a through hole so as to permit the massaging balls filled with liquid to outextend the surface of the sole pad and to contact with the bottom of a wearer's foot. Liquid filled in the pressure transmitter can move between the first and second massaging balls by way of the tubular portion when the wearer's foot exerts unbalanced pressure on the sole pad in walking so as to effect shock absorbing and massaging purpose at the same time.
Conventional sole pads are made in various materials and have different thickness, softness and functions mainly for the protection of people's feet from blisters caused by constant friction in walking. But the quality and structure of a sole pad can have direct effect on the protection of a wearer's feet.